Widespread use of the Internet and smartphones demand evolution of digital cameras from simple storing medium to a medium for content sharing. According to such demand, new digital camera products are equipped with wireless communication abilities.
A digital camera for wireless communication essentially requires an antenna. The antenna radiates radio wave to outside the digital camera for the purpose of radio wave transmission and reception. The radio waves radiated from the antenna pass through non-metal material. However, the radio waves radiated from the antenna do not pass through metal materials.
The digital camera includes a variety of metal components therein, and to respond to customer's demands for more appealing product design, more digital cameras recently employ metal casings. The metals in the metal casings hinder radiation of radio waves from the antenna generally mounted inside the digital camera.
As a result of the presence of metals, a digital camera according to the related art thus has deteriorating radiation efficiency of an antenna mounted inside the camera, due to presence of metals. Considering sizes of the recent cameras which are made compacter to reflect market trends, ensuring that the digital camera has space for an antenna in the digital camera is increasingly difficult.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.